


Coffee and Tea and Sugar

by juniperberry



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperberry/pseuds/juniperberry
Summary: "I want to find Himawari-chan the perfect man," Watanuki was saying to Yuuko and Doumeki and Mokona.  There was a blanket on the ground and food was spread out, attractive in laquered bento boxes and chopsticks."A perfect man?" Yuuko echoed.  "No such thing."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some old ficlets featuring my favorite xxxHolic OT3.

"I want to find Himawari-chan the perfect man," Watanuki was saying to Yuuko and Doumeki and Mokona. There was a blanket on the ground and food was spread out, attractive in laquered bento boxes and chopsticks.

"A perfect man?" Yuuko echoed. "No such thing."

"Not perfect," Watanuki said. "I mean, someone who can be with her without being effected by her bad luck. Someone who can make her happy."

"There's Tanpopo," Doumeki observed.

"Tanpopo's a bird," Watanuki snapped. "Himawari-chan needs people, not just me and you."

"Why?" Yuuko asked. "She likes the both of you, and she loves Tanpopo."

"But--I mean--what if she wants to get married?"

"I doubt Himawari-chan wants to pass on her luck to an unlucky child," Yuuko said breezily. Watanuki shook his head. 

"Well, I just--I don't like the idea of her being alone," he said. Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"We're with her," he said.

"Not like that," Watanuki said morosely. Doumeki thoughtfully chewed a piece of sushi. 

"We could be," he said thoughtfully, glancing from Watanuki to Yuuko and back.

"Er," Watanuki said.

"Sorry I'm late," Himawari said, dressed in a yellow sundress and her hair cascading down her back. "What are you talking about?"

Watanuki stuttered, Doumeki chewed his food, and Yuuko smiled slyly.

"We were discussing the merits of a romantic threesome, Himawari-chan," she said, and handed the girl a can of tea. "Sit down, we may be able to work something out!"

"Eh? Oh! Watanuki-kun, you're awfully pale! Doumeki-kun, what's so funny?"


	2. Coffee and Tea and Sugar

They had all paid a little, for what they could afford. But it allowed them to do things such as having picnics or going to movies together without worrying about terrible accidents. 

(Little things still happened. Kimihiro sometimes got burned fingers from the popcorn and Shizuka sometimes got bruises from somehow falling off the metal foxes at the park, but for the most part it was nothing serious.)

Himawari had never been happier, and she thought Kimihiro and Shizuka hadn't been either. It wasn't her idea of what her life would be like--it was so much better, without the bleakness of being locked behind the walls of her parents' house. 

"Here," Shizuka said, shoving a can of coffee at Kimihiro.

"You jerk! Did you even ask what flavors we wanted?"

Shizuka handed her a can as well. "Didn't have to," he said, opening his can. Himawari looked down at her can--hazelnut and vanilla, her favorite. 

"What did Shizuka-kun get you, Kimihiro-kun?" she asked. Kimihiro blushed and stammered.

"F--French mocha." 

"Oh, your favorite!" She threaded one arm through Shizuka's, and waited patiently for Shizuka to tug Kimihiro closer. The thrill of being able to touch either of them--both of them--without fear of cursing them was a heady feeling she was still getting used to. Kimihiro was still getting used to dating not only a girl, but also a boy, and Shizuka--well, Shizuka was getting used to remembering the likes and dislikes of two different people. 

All in all, it wasn't a bad way for the future to look, as far as Himawari was concerned.


	3. Setting Up Shop

The house was airy and full of natural light, smooth light woods and walls throughout the house. The kitchen had tiled floors and plenty of room for a dining table. There was a small yard around the house, which could probably grow vegetables if they were creative and careful.

Shizuka had spent most of the previous day warding the house and setting up a small shrine in a corner of the living room. Kimihiro had been dusting and mopping and cleaning. Himawari had been planting a few sunflowers around the entrances and exits of the house. They were her special seeds, one of the first things Yuuko had taught her how to make.

Now Kimihiro and Shizuka were painting the house. It was a special kind of paint; the three of them had mixed it themselves. It was layered with touches all their own, and it would tell anyone who could see that they were setting up shop here. Later Shizuka and Kimihiro would set out the sign that advertised exorcisms and medium services; this coat of paint was for those that needed things beyond the scope of more normal psychic talents.

"There," Kimihiro said, carefully finishing the last lick of paint on the facade of the house. "The front is done. We can leave the rest for tomorrow and the next day."

"It looks wonderful," Himawari said sincerely. Her sunflower shoots were already popping up out of the ground, small green seedlings. 

"I'll get the sign," Shizuka said, and capped off the bucket of paint. "When do we officially want to open?"

Kimihiro and Himawari traded a glance. They hadn't really thought about it. "Once we get a customer, I imagine," Kimihiro said at last. "I don't think it'll be too long."

Shizuka gave him a sharp glance. "Is that a hunch, or just wishful thinking?" he asked mildly, but he was already up and heading to the back before Kimihiro could spit out a reply. Himawari giggled.

"The two of you never change," she said. Tanpopo cheeped loudly and dived to hover in front of her, his small yellow wings beating rapidly.

"Oh," she said. "Yuuko-san's written back." She held out her hands and Tanpopo dropped the roll of paper into them. "Kimihiro-kun, do you want to see what she has to say?"

Kimihiro left off glaring in Shizuka's general direction and turned to look. Himawari unrolled the paper fully, so they could both read it. Tanpopo settled on one shoulder, and Kimihiro's hand settled on the other.

"My Dear Students,

Congratulations on finding a good place to stay! Mokona and I will be there with the celebratory sake in an hour for the house-warming party, so have snacks ready!

Love, 

Yuuko."

"House-warming party?" Himawari said. "I didn't know we were giving one."

"We're not," Kimihiro snarled at the paper. The words twisted and changed.

"After all I've done for you!" The letter read. "Remember, an hour! And I want three kinds of onigiri and four kinds of sushi!" (That last was written in a rather different, rounder hand than Yuuko's.)

"A fun party!" "A fun party!" (This was in pink and blue ink, respectivly.)

"We just moved in and you expect us to feed you!" Kimihiro sputtered, but the letter just laughed at him.

"I'll help you with the sushi, Kimihiro-kun," Himawari said, as she rolled the letter up. "Yuuko-san said I can make simple foods like that without danger."

"Ah," he said, and gave her a big, warm smile. "All right, Himawari-chan. We'll make so much sushi and onigiri, even Shizuka will be stuffed!"

"Good," Shizuka said, appearing by the side of the house. "I'm hungry."

~~~

Kimihiro and Himawari (and Shizuka, since Kimihiro wouldn't let him "lounge around while Himawari-chan and I do all the work!") made so much sushi, onigiri, and other snack foods that even Mokona was impressed. 

"Waa~ah," Yuuko said, her cheeks already a little pink and her eyes sparkling, "you made so many good things, you three! I can't wait to dig in!"

"Me too, me too!" Mokona chimed, and launched himself from Yuuko's shoulder toward a plate of sandwiches. Kimihiro snatched the plate up before the little pork-bun could land in it.

"Later," he scolded, and Mokona could only pout.

Yuuko laughed and sidled up to Himawari. "Do you have another payment for me?" she asked, and Himawari smiled brightly.

"Right here," she said, and pulled a ball of dark threads out of her pocket. "Shizuka wrapped it in warding thread after I gathered it up, so it shouldn't affect you on the way home."

"I brought a container just in case," Yuuko said. "A few more of these, and you won't cause drastic accidents anymore."

Himawari nearly glowed at that. "I'm so grateful," she said. "I planted sunflower seeds all around the house--the ones that have a little of my bad luck in them. They've all come up."

"That's good," Yuuko said. Abruptly she became their magic teacher, searching for an answer she already knew. "That means what?"

"The process of growing is transforming my bad luck," Himawari replied easily. "It may change it to good luck, but more likely is simply rendering it neutral."

"Good," Yuuko said. "You three haven't spent the night here yet, have you?"

Himawari shook her head. In the living room, Kimihiro yelled at both Shizuka and Mokona, apparently for the same infraction. "We still had some cleaning to do, so we stayed at the temple last night."

"Ah," Yuuko said, a smirk stealing across her face. "So Mokona and I shouldn't keep the three of you up too late, huh? Good thing the real house-warming party is next week, hmmm?"

Himawari blushed bright red and Yuuko tripped back to the snacks and her graduated apprentices, laughing and demanding sake.


End file.
